Rocked Reviews
Rocked Reviews is a series created by Rocked, aka Luke Spencer, where he reviews primarily albums in the rock music genre, as well as occasionally doing interviews with people in the industry. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in November 2014. Luke's reviews are done in two formats: a quick, 3-4 minute review of a new release, and more in-depth, track-by-track reviews that generally last around 20 minutes. This latter format is reserved for older releases in his "All Time Favorite Albums" and "Regretting The Past" formats. Album Reviews *"Black Widow" by In This Moment (November 10th, 2014) *"Dear Youth" by The Ghost Inside (November 17th, 2014) *"Live with Intronaut" by Cloudkicker (November 24th, 2014) *"Talking is Hard" by Walk the Moon (December 1st, 2014) *"Monuments to an Elegy" by The Smashing Pumpkins (December 8th, 2014) *All Time Favorite Albums - "Days of the New" (December 15th, 2014) *Favorite Albums of 2014 (December 22nd, 2014) *"Vox Vult" by Simus (January 5th, 2015) *"Apex Predator (Easy Meat)" by Napalm Death (January 12th, 2015) *"What a Terrible World, What a Beautiful World" by The Decemberists (January 16th, 2015) *"Juggernaut Alpha & Omega" by Periphery (January 19th, 2015) *"F.E.A.R" by Papa Roach (January 26th, 2015) *"Rise Again" by The Dreaming (February 2nd, 2015) *"Disobedient" by Stick to Your Guns (February 9th, 2015) *"Smoke + Mirrors" by Imagine Dragons (February 16th, 2015) *"The Order of Things" by All That Remains (February 23rd, 2015) *"Baptized in the Rio Grande" by Sons of Texas (March 6th, 2015) *"Searching for Zero" by Cancer Bats (March 12th, 2015) *"Reveal" by Future Leaders of the World (March 14th, 2015) *"Run" by AWOLNATION (March 16th, 2015) *"Blaster" by Scott Weiland and The Wildabouts (March 23rd, 2015) *"Into the Storm" by Halestorm (April 6th, 2015) *"Shadowmaker" by Apocalyptica (April 13th, 2015) *"HCSS" by Hardcore Superstar (April 20th, 2015) *"The Magic Whip" by Blur (April 27th, 2015) *"American Spring" by Anti-Flag (May 4th, 2015) *"Sol Invictus" by Faith No More (May 11th, 2015) *"Blurryface" by Twenty One Pilots (May 18th, 2015) *"Ones and Zeros" by Young Guns (May 25th, 2015) *All Time Favorite Albums - "Frances the Mute" by The Mars Volta (May 29th, 2015) *"Luminiferous" by High on Fire (June 1st, 2015) *"Mister Asylum" by Highly Suspect (June 8th, 2015) *"Beneath the Skin" by Of Monsters and Men (June 9th, 2015) *"Dark Before Dawn" by Breaking Benjamin (June 23rd, 2015) *"Pull the Thorns From Your Heart" by Senses Fail (June 26th, 2015) *"The Heart is a Monster" by Failure (June 29th, 2015) *"Hammer of the Witches" by Cradle of Filth (July 9th, 2015) *"Five Crooked Lines" by Finger Eleven (July 16th, 2015) *"Polyester Zeal" by Red Sun Rising (July 23rd, 2015) *"Saint Asonia" by Saint Asonia (July 30th, 2015) *"Black Fast" by Terms of Surrender (August 3rd, 2015) *"Positive Songs For Negative People" by Frank Turner (August 6th, 2015) *"Black Holes and Revelations" by Muse (August 9th, 2015) *"Bullet For My Valentine" by Venom (August 13th, 2015) *"Immortalized" by Disturbed (August 20th, 2015) *"Depression Cherry" by Beach House (August 27th, 2015) *"Got Your Six" by Five Finger Death Punch (September 3rd, 2015) *"No Closer To Heaven" by The Wonder Years (September 5th, 2015) *"That's The Spirit" by Bring Me The Horizon (September 10th, 2015) *"Rise" by Skillet (September 13th, 2015) *"Long Live" by Atreyu (September 17th, 2015) *"The Dandy Warhols Come Down" by The Dandy Warhols (September 20th, 2015) *"Better Nature" by Silversun Pickups (September 24th, 2015) *"Reise, Reise" by Rammstein (September 27th, 2015) *"Psychic Warfare" by Clutch (October 3rd, 2015) *"Lateralus" by Tool (October 4th, 2015) *"Swoon" by Silversun Pickups (October 11th, 2015) *"The Color Before The Sun" by Coheed and Cambria (October 15th, 2015) *"Gorillaz" by Gorillaz (October 25th, 2015) *"Money Shot" by Puscifer (October 29th, 2015) *"Legend of the Bone Carver" by Pyramaze (November 1st, 2015) *"Manegarm" by Manegarm (November 5th, 2015) *"Hordes of Chaos" by Kreator (November 8th, 2015) *"Vitals" by MUTEMATH (November 12th, 2015) *"Skeletons" by Danzig (November 26th, 2015) *"A Head Full of Dreams" by Coldplay (December 3rd, 2015) *"Purple" by Baroness (December 17th, 2015) *"Discreet Enemy" by Poynte (December 20th, 2015) *"Superstition" by The Birthday Massacre (January 4th, 2016) *"A War Against You" by Ignite (January 7th, 2016) *"Serenity In Fire" by Kataklysm (January 11th, 2016) *"Death Of A Bachelor" by Panic At The Disco (January 14th, 2016) *"Dystopia" by Megadeth (January 21st, 2016) *"The Astonishing" by Dream Theater (January 28th, 2016) *"Songs For The Late Night Drive Home" by Anchor & Braille (February 1st, 2016) *"Saboteur" by Silver Snakes (February 4th, 2016) *"Seasons" by Sevendust (February 8th, 2016) *"Dissonants" by Hands Like Houses (February 11th, 2016) *"As The Palaces Burn" by Lamb Of God (February 15th, 2016) *"For All Kings" by Anthrax (February 26th, 2016) *"Getaway" by Adelitas Way (March 7th, 2016) *"Not The End Of The World" by Cilver (March 11th, 2016) *"Vital Signs" by Survivor (March 16th, 2016) *"Jomsviking" by Amon Amarth (March 21st, 2016) *"The Book of Shadows II" by Zakk Wylde (March 25th, 2016) *"Gore" by Deftones (April 8th, 2016) *"Generation Doom" by Otep (April 13th, 2016) *"Disappearing In Airports" by Candlebox (April 21st, 2016) *"The Electic Warlock Acid Witch Satanic Orgy Celebration Dispenser" by Rob Zombie (April 28th, 2016) *"Feathers & Flesh" by Avatar (May 6th, 2016) *"Trust No One" by DevilDriver (May 13th, 2016) *"Delirium" by Lacuna Coil (May 27th, 2016) *"Rock Star Supernova" by Rock Star Supernova (May 31st, 2016) *"Seal The Deal & Let's Boogie" by Volbeat (June 3rd, 2016) *"Treehouse" by I See Stars (June 10th, 2016) *"10,000 Days" by Tool (June 15th, 2016) *"The Getaway" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (June 18th, 2016) *"California" by Blink-182 (July 2nd, 2016) *"Where The Light Shines Through" by Switchfoot (July 8th, 2016) *"Smile" by Cane Hill (July 12th, 2016) *"Peace Sells...But Who's Buying?" by Megadeth (July 19th, 2016) *"Periphery III: Select Difficulty" by Periphery (July 22nd, 2016) *"Unleashed" by Skillet (August 5th, 2016) *"This Could Be Heartbreak" by The Amity Affliction (August 12th, 2016) *"Memento Mori" by Gemini Syndrome (August 18th, 2016) *"Jar Of Flies" by Alice In Chains (August 20th, 2016) *"Moonbathers" by Delain (August 25th, 2016) *"Bad Vibrations" by A Day To Remember (September 1st, 2016) *"Cold World" by Of Mice & Men (September 8th, 2016) *"Echoes" by Young Guns (September 15th, 2016) *"Imaginaerum" by Nightwish (September 17th, 2016) *"Welcome To Fat City" by Crobot (September 22nd, 2016) *"Exhibit B: The Human Condition" by Exodus (September 25th, 2016) *"The Last Hero" by Alter Bridge (October 7th, 2016) *"Battle Beast" by Battle Beast (October 16th, 2016) *"Maximalism" by Amaranthe (October 20th, 2016) *"The Serenity Of Suffering" by Korn (October 21st, 2016) *"Brotherhood Of The Snake" by Testament (October 27th, 2016) *"Double Dare" by Waterparks (November 3rd, 2016) *"Terminal Redux" by Vektor (November 4th, 2016) *"The Boy Who Died Wolf" by Highly Suspect (November 17th, 2016) *"Hardwired...To Self-Destruct" by Metallica (November 18th, 2016) *"Vibrant" by Dreamshade (December 3rd, 2016) *"The Mantle" by Agalloch (January 8th, 2017) Interviews *Gemini Syndrome (November 14th, 2014) *Machinae Supremacy (January 30th, 2015) *On Being Human (January 31st, 2015) *Sworn Enemy (April 10th, 2015) *Flyleaf (April 22nd, 2015) *Young Guns (April 30th, 2015) *Starset (May 1st, 2015) *We Are Harlot (May 2nd, 2015) *Like a Storm (May 3rd, 2015) *Periphery (May 5th, 2015) *Royal Blood (August 24th, 2015) *From Ashes To New (October 14th, 2015) *Psychostick (February 28th, 2016) *Filter (May 3rd, 2016) *Avatar (May 4th, 2016) *Lacey Sturm (May 5th, 2016) *Escape The Fate (May 7th, 2016) *Atlas Genius (May 18th, 2016) *Highly Suspect (May 19th, 2016) *Brent Allen of I See Stars (July 4th, 2016) *Elijah Witt of Cane Hill (July 5th, 2016) *Chris Bishop of Crobot (September 23rd, 2016) *The Amity Affliction (September 24th, 2016) *Jesse Leach of Killswitch Engage (December 16th, 2016) *Stitched Up Heart at the Revolver Music Awards (December 17th, 2016) All Time Favorite Album * "Thirteenth Step" by A Perfect Circle (August 10th, 2014) * "Days of the New" by Days of the New (December 14th, 2014) * "Frances The Mute" by The Mars Volta (May 27th, 2015) * "Maybe You've Been Brainwashed Too" by New Radicals (August 31st, 2015) * "Master Of Puppets" by Metallica (March 4th, 2016) * "White Pony" by Deftones (June 28th, 2016) Regretting The Past * "Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water" by Limp Bizkit (February 28th, 2015) * "Silver Side Up" by Nickelback (April 2nd, 2015) * "Weathered" by Creed (May 12th, 2015) * "St. Anger" by Metallica (June 15th, 2015) * "All The Right Reasons" by Nickelback (July 25th, 2015) * "Come Clean" by Puddle of Mudd (September 8th, 2015) * "A Thousand Suns" by Linkin Park (October 22nd, 2015) * "No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls" by Simple Plan (November 25th, 2015) * "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte (January 27th, 2016) * "Extreme Behavior" by Hinder (April 5th, 2016) * "Risk" by Megadeth (May 24th, 2016) * "15" by Buckcherry (August 4th, 2016) * "Save Rock and Roll" by Fall Out Boy (October 18th, 2016) * "Results May Vary" by Limp Bizkit (December 2nd, 2016) Specials *Farewell to Anberlin (November 30th, 2014) *Support Rocked on Patreon! (July 6th, 2015) *Moving Pictures with Bring Me The Horizon (November 11th, 2015) *Favorite Albums of 2015 (December 31st,, 2015) *Moving Pictures with Ninja Sex Party (March 13th, 2016) *Top 10 WORST #1 Rock Songs (September 2nd, 2016) *Riffage (ft. The Dom): Korn (ft. Corey Taylor) - A Different World (October 24th, 2016) *Riffage (ft. The Dom): The Darkness - I Believe In A Thing Called Love (October 31st, 2016) *Riffage (ft. The Dom): Blink-182 - All The Small Things (November 6th, 2016) *Riffage (ft. The Last Angry Geek): Bring Me The Horizon - Oh No (November 13th, 2016) *Riffage (ft. The Last Angry Geek): Primus - Mr. Krinkle (November 20th, 2016) *Riffage (ft. The Last Angry Geek): Blur - Coffee And TV (December 5th, 2016) *Everyone Hates 2016 at the Revolver Music Awards (December 15th, 2016) *Top 10 Favorite Albums of 2016 (December 30th, 2016) Links *Rocked Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content